Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (translated as Dinosaur Squadron Kyoryuger) is the 37th entry in the Super Sentai franchise. It follows the themes of dinosaurs and is the first season to introduce more than eight members to a team. The Plot In prehistoric times, the alien race Deboth invaded the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Some of the dinosaurs obtained the power to repel the invasion and were transformed into "Zyudenryu," who then fought and drove back the Deboth; sealing the aliens in ice. In modern times the Deboth have thawed, and now their leader Chaos and his knights seek to purge the Earth of humanity. Wise God Torin and the remaining Zyudenryu gather those deemed worthy so that they can utilize the powers of the Guardians and becomes the 37th Super Sentai: the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! Characters The Kyoryugers Daigo Kiryu - Kyoryu Red - Played by Ryo Ryusei Hyperactive Red Kyoryuger who has been traveling the world prior to the start of the series. Friendly and excitable, he operates with his gut instincts. The Fanged Brave. Nobuharu Udo - Kyoryu Blue - Played by Ryoma Baba The quirky Blue Kyoryuger who is happily married and is fond of making "old man" puns. A bit clumsy, but well-meaning. The Armored Brave. Souji Rippukan - Kyoryu Green - Played by Arisa Komiya The quiet Green Kyoryuger. Desperate to hone his sword skills and deals with a strict father. Blind to romance. The Slashing Brave. Ian Yorkland - Kyoryu Black - Played by Hiroya Matsumoto The suave Black Kyoryuger. Is quite the womanizer and knows how to charm others. Is extreely loyal to those he deems close. The Bullet Brave. Amy Yuuzuki - Kyoryu Pink - Played by Yuuichi Nakamura The sweet Pink Kyoryuger. Sympathizes well with others; especially Utsusemimaru. Has a hidden resourceful side. The Horned Brave. Utsusemimaru - Kyoryu Gold - Played by Atsumi Maruyama The two-sided Gold Kyoryuger and the team's Sixth Ranger. Acts cool and distant, but harbors a hidden sensitive side. Bashful around women. The Thundering Brave. Ramirez - Kyoryu Cyan I - Played by Robert Baldwin The awkward Cyan Kyoryuger and the first of the Spirit Rangers to be encountered. A knight from the Middle Ages whose spirit lives on to mentor the current team. Possesses impeccable manners. The Steel Brave. Yuko Fukui - Kyoryu Cyan II - Played by Ayumi Kinoshita Nobuharu's sister and the one chosen to take Ramirez's place as Kyoryu Cyan. Doctor Ulshade - Kyoryu Violet I - Played by Shigeru Chiba The wacky Violet Kyoryuger. The inventor of the Gaburivolvers and the Kyoryuger arsenal. He retired, only to return to duty in modern times. Always pops something out of place during roll call. The Marine Brave. Yayoi Ulshade - Kyoryu Violet II - Played by Marie Litomo The analytical Violet Kyoryuger and the daughter of Doctor Ulshade. She inherited the mantle of Kyoryu Violet when her father chose to retire. She has a bit of a pessimistic side, but is well-meaning. Has a crush on Daigo and considers Amy her romantic rival. Tessai - Kyoryu Gray I - Played by Masayuki Deai The strict Gray Kyoryuger. The first Kyoryuger in existence active 1500 years ago. Like Ramirez, his Spirit lives on to mentor the current team. Uses tests and trials to help the Kyoryugers grow as people. Is straight-laced and overly serious. The Clashing Brave. Shinya Tsukouchi - Kyoryu Gray II - Played by Masayuki Deai The civilian chosen to take Tessai's place as Kyoryu Gray. Implied to be his direct descendant. Wise God Torin - Kyoryu Silver I - Played by Toshiyuki Morikawa The experienced Silver Kyoryuger. Mentor to the Kyoryugers, Torin watches over them and oversees the Zyudenchi arsenal they use. The brother of Chaos and former member of the Deboss. The Shining Brave. Dantetsu Kiryu - Kyoryu Silver II - Played by Shinji Yamashita Daigo's father and the second Kyoryu Silver. Knows Torin on a personal level and harbors many secrets. Ferocious Knight D - Deathryuger - Played by Mamoru Miyano Enemy of the Kyoryugers that forced Tobaspino to be his Zyudenryu partner. First appeared in Gabrincho of Music. Allies *Wise God Torin *Mikoto Amano *Gentle *Rika Fukui *Rin Katsuyama *Genyu Rippukan *Reiko Tanba *Candelila (Redeemed, Future Kyoryugers' Mentor) *Luckyuro (Redeemed, Future Kyoryugers' Mentor) Villains *'Deboth Army' *Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos *Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin (Temporary) *Raging Knight Dogold *Sorrowful Knight Aigaron *Resentful Knight Endolf *New Joyful Knight Killborero *New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo **Zorima - Foot-soldiers of the Deboth. **Cambrima - Advanced soldiers. Weapons *Gaburivolver *Gaburicalibur *GaburiChanger *GaburiCarnival *MoBuckle *Gabyutra Fang *Parasa Shot *Stego Shield *Zakutor Slasher *DriceLance *Zandar Thunder **Golden Zandar Thunder *Spirit Hammer *Plezuon Rocket *Feather Edge *Deinosgrander *Flute Buster (D Only) Mecha/Zyuden Giants *Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin **Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin ***Gabutyra ***Stegotchi ***Dricera ***Parasagun ***Zakutor ***Bragigas *Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh/Pteragordon *Kyosei Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDaiOh **Tobaspino **Ankydon **Bunpachy *Rocket Henkei Plezu-Oh/Plezuon *Cho Kamitsuki Henkei Gigant Bragi-Oh/Bragigas Episodes *Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King *Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination *Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave *Brave 4: Missed Shot! The Gaburivolver of Courage *Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon *Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla *Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble *Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression *Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh *Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives *Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool *Brave 12: Attack! The King and I *Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart *Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base *Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition *Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure *Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray *Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike *Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family *Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall *Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back *Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived *Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin *Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers *Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army *Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human *Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution *Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge *Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances *Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment *Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday *Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game *Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady *Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival *Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin *Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle *Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army *Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima *Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers *Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man *Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War *Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice *Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer *Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction *Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End *Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love *Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave *Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger Official Website Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger